


[Podfic of] The Classic Tale of the Maybe Dragon Lord and the Book Keeper's Son / written by Miss_Lv

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Recorded with a Zoom H2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/618111">The Classic Tale of the Maybe Dragon Lord and the Book Keeper's Son</a> by miss_lv<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:06:26</p><p>Jensen is a book keeper's son and Jared is a maybe dragon who courts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Classic Tale of the Maybe Dragon Lord and the Book Keeper's Son / written by Miss_Lv

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Classic Tale of the Maybe Dragon Lord and the Book Keeper's Son.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618111) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 



[cover art](http://meinarch.deviantart.com/art/SPN-RPF-J2-Dragon-Big-Bang-434689114) by kidezt

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/aylkseoyj5jifr9qk1fk40etym7oyv47.mp3) |  61.8 MB | 01:06:26  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fi49n1c3e42sd8pcb3hq59zcktcehpre.m4b) | 45.5 MB | 01:06:26  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/classic-tale-of-maybe-dragon-lord-and-book-keepers-son).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> ### Acknowledgements
> 
> This podfic was recorded for [Dragon Big Bang](http://dragonbigbang.livejournal.com). Kudos to x_disturbed_x for being such a welcoming, friendly mod. You have no idea how much I appreciate the effort you made to make a space for podfic in your challenge when I asked. You're a star among mods!
> 
> To my lovely artist, kidezt, I'm entirely thrilled that such a talented artist claimed my podfic for the challenge! Everyone should visit the [art masterpost](http://kidezt.livejournal.com/9892.html) and leave some love. The full sized art is gorgeous.
> 
> My gratitude also goes to miss_marina95 for once again volunteering to provide her services as a beta listener. I always feel 100% more confident in posting after she's had her way with my podfic. ♥


End file.
